Black Ark
}} Black Arks are the largest vessels commanded by a Dark Elf Corsair, vast floating fortresses capable of carrying thousands of warriors and slaves. Their sorcerers summon beasts up from the deep which fortifications are then built on. These ‘living ships’ always travel with a Black Ark, and drive fear into the hearts of all the corsairs would prey upon. Overview During what would be called the Sundering, when Malekith's plan to unbind the Great Vortex of Ulthuan failed, he and his followers utilized the last of their sorcerous powers to ride out the storm that followed. Energized by dark magic, their black citadels broke free of Nagarythe, and rose upon the frothing waves. Upon these floating castles -- the Black Arks, as they would be called in later years -- the Witch King and his minions fled the cataclysm they'd unleashed, traveling north-west across the churning seas, to the desolate wilderness of Naggaroth. In the uttermost westward reaches of the Sea of Malice, in the freezing shadows of the jagged Iron Mountains, the Black Arks of Nagarythe finally halted. There, in that desolate land, Malekith declared he would recreate the glories of Aenarion's reign and build a capital to put the greatest cities of Ulthuan to shame. The Black Ark that had once been Malekith's own castle beached itself upon the stony shore, fusing with the slate and iron-rich rocks of the foothills bordering the water. With slaves taken from the primitive human tribes to build the towers and walls of his new fortress, the Witch King named this place Naggarond. Known Black Arks * Black Serenade. * Citadel of Desolation. * Citadel of Ecstatic Damnation - Beached to reconstruct Anlec, and presumably destroyed with the city. * Claw of Dominion. * Fortress of Eternal Torture. * Jade Palace of Pain - Beached to reconstruct Anlec, and presumably destroyed with the city. * Palace of Joyous Oblivion - Was sunk by the Indraugnir, a High Elf Dragonship named after the legendary beast, in -2425 IC. * Ravager of Souls - Fell into the hands of Daemons of Nurgle in -102 IC. Its ultimate fate is unknown. * Talon of Agony - Was sunk off the coast of Cathay by a gigantic tidal wave in 860 IC. * Temple of Spite - Captained by Duriath Helbane. * Tower of Blessed Dread - Inherited and captained by Lokhir Fellheart. * Tower of Oblivion - Captained by Randelle Doomwhisper. * Ultimate Oblivion. * Intolerable Delight - was sunk by the Merwyrm Amanar to defend Lothern. Gallery Black Ark Dark Elves Man O'War Miniature.jpg|Man O'War. Black_Ark_Total_War_Warhammer_2.png|A Black Ark as depicted in Total War: Warhammer 2 Total War Black Ark Render 1.jpg Sources * Warhammer Armies: Daemons of Chaos (7th Edition) ** -- pg. 27 * Warhammer Armies: Dark Elves (4th Edition) ** -- pg. 12 * Warhammer Armies: Dark Elves (6th Edition) ** -- pg. 58 * Warhammer Armies: Dark Elves (7th Edition) ** -- pg. 6 ** -- pg. 15-16 ** -- pg. 19 ** -- pg. 26 ** -- pg. 28 ** -- pg. 29 ** -- pg. 33 ** -- pg. 69 * Warhammer Armies: Dark Elves (8th Edition) ** -- pg. 19-21 ** -- pg. 29 ** -- pg. 31 * Warhammer Armies: High Elves (4th Edition) ** -- pg. 29 * Warhammer Armies: High Elves (5th Edition) ** -- pg. 30 * Warhammer Armies: High Elves (7th Edition) ** -- pg. 38 * Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Old World Bestiary ** -- pg. 42 * Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Tome of Corruption ** -- pg. 160 * : Defenders of Ulthuan, by Graham McNeill ** : Chapter 3 * : Warhammer Armies: High Elves (8th Edition) ** : 1a: pg. 64 es:Arcas Negras Category:B Category:Dark Elf Military Category:Dark Elf Armoury Category:Dark Elf Navy Category:A